Fever
by Wyomia Richtrhofen
Summary: Ketika Kaname ambruk mendadak ke dalam pelukan Zero. Mind to RnR, dear reader?


**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning**

OOC, Sho-ai. Anda yaoi-hater? Go away from here!

Please enjoy... ^^

**~Fever~**

Riuh, ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas─tidak─sangat jelas malah. Suara berisik gadis-gadis _Day Class_ seolah berdengung di telinganya. Jika bukan karena bakat alami yang dimilikinya sejak lahir, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi setiap hari selama ia berada di akademi.

Pasalnya, ia bukanlah seorang pecinta keramaian seperti Aidou yang selalu terjun ke tengah lingkaran fansnya dengan tingkah sok keren berlebihan yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Situasi seperti itu justru membuatnya sakit kepala.

Telinganya menangkap suara deritan bersamaan dengan gerbang _Moon Dorm_ yang mulai terbuka. Teriakan-teriakan itu makin keras, berdengung seolah ada sekumpulan lebah di telinganya. Di saat seperti ini, terkadang ia mengutuk pendengarannya yang sangat sensitif.

Di luar sana matanya disambut oleh kerumunan gadis berseragam hitam yang berteriak-teriak seperti cacing kepanasan. Sekilas, helai rambut perak yang menari liar karena tiupan angin juga tertangkap kedua iris coklat kemerahannya. Syukurlah anak itu tidak membolos seperti kemarin.

"Psst, a-ada Kiryuu-kun," seorang gadis _Day Class_ berbisik pada temannya. Mereka berdua membeku, menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut sebelum memperingatkan gadis-gadis maniak lainnya.

Matanya berkilat. Aura gelap─dingin menusuk seperti pembunuh─menguar dari tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Sejujurnya, pemuda temperamen yang satu ini juga membenci keramaian. Apalagi jika ditambah teriakan tak jelas para gadis jika sudah bertemu dengan sekumpulan orang kaya yang memiliki wajah rupawan.

Namun, hal paling kontras yang membedakan 'Presiden Tampan Idaman Semua Orang' dengan 'Komite Kedisiplinan Dingin dan Galak' adalah sikap mereka terhadap sekelilingnya. Jika sang _Dorm Leader_ akan tetap bersikap manis dan mempertahankan topeng keramah-tamahan yang sempurna, maka pemuda temperamen yang satu ini tak akan segan-segan untuk mengumpat─dengan kalimat vulgar─langsung di hadapan objek yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Berhenti ber-kyaa... kyaaa... tak jelas seperti orang bodoh dan kembali ke asrama kalian!"

Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Kau tak perlu menggertak mereka sampai seperti itu, 'kan, Zero?" Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil menepuk punggungnya sedikit kasar.

"Tak akan, jika saja mereka tak berteriak seperti serigala minta dikawini."

Mata coklat besar sang gadis tampak tersenyum geli.

Zero tak mengindahkan ocehan Yuuki. Sorot matanya terpaku pada satu figur yang menatap lurus dengan senyum ganjil yang terpatri di wajah tirusnya. Keberadaan lain yang ia benci lebih dari apapun─vampir.

Untuk beberapa detik terakhir, kedua figur itu masih memaku pandang satu sama lain sebelum pemuda temperamen berseragam hitam─yang tampak lebih frustasi daripada sosok yang satunya─meludahkan pertanyaan dengan sikap tak sopan pada musuh bebuyutannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Vampir?!"

Si rambut pirang berseragam putih yang berjalan tak jauh dari Kaname menatap tajam ke arah Zero. Tidak terima jika orang rendah sepertinya berkata kasar pada sang _Pureblood_.

"Jaga sikapmu, Level D!"

"Haruskah aku?" Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada menantang.

Aidou hampir menyerang Komite Kedisiplinan menyebalkan itu dengan kristal esnya ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Aidou." Vampir level B berambut wortel─Akatsuki Kain─menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Kaname─menyerukan perintah nonverbal agar dia tidak bertindak lebih.

Aah~ seandainya Kain tidak berbaik hati untuk menghentikannya tadi, mungkin Kiryuu sudah membeku dalam kristal es dan Aidou sendiri sudah pasti akan terkena detensi.

Takuma─tangan kanan sang pangeran yang paling bisa diandalkan─berbisik sebentar di telinga Kaname sebelum mengambil inisiatif untuk memimpin seluruh siswa _Night Class_ menuju kelas mereka. Posturnya tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang pucat membingkai wajah, kedua iris _emerald_-nya tampak selalu tersenyum─terlepas dari ekspresi apa pun yang ia tunjukkan.

Yang tersisa di sana tinggal mereka berdua. Ya... hanya ada 'Komite Kedisiplinan yang Dingin dan Galak' dan 'Presiden Tampan Idaman Semua Orang'. Lalu... di mana Yuuki? Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan gadis polos itu. Takuma sudah menyeretnya pergi bersama rombongan _Night Class _tadi.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan di sini, Kuran-Senpai? Kelasmu sebentar lagi dimulai."

Pemuda itu mengidentifikasi lawan bicaranya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tak ada yang aneh selain matanya yang lebih sayu dan wajahnya yang lebih pucat bersemu merah yang tak kentara.

"Nah, Kiryuu-kun. Pertanyaan yang sama kuajukan padamu." Suaranya parau seakan ia tidak minum selama tiga hari.

_Hunter_ muda itu mendengus. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat perubahan sikapnya, "Heh? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zero sarkastik.

"Kurasa aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, 'Tuan Komite'?"

"Sayang sekali tidak. Tidak untuk golongan sepertimu," jawabnya, "Jadi, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku untuk menyarangkan timah panas ini di kepalamu, lebih baik kau pergi."

"Uh, Kiryuu-kun, kau menakutkan sekali."

Ia menghampiri Zero sembari terkekeh pelan. Bibirnya kembali menekuk, menampilkan senyum yang lebih ganjil dari sebelumnya. Namun, di balik semua tingkah menyebalkan itu, Zero tidak pernah tahu jika beberapa detik kemudian Kaname tersungkur dan jatuh di pangkuannya dengan kepala yang terbenam di ceruk lehernya.

"O-oi, Kuran!" Matanya melotot sebesar bola ping pong ketika tubuhnya bergerak menangkap Kaname secara refleks.

Tak ada jawaban.

Zero bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kaname menjalar lewat kulit mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Oi... Kuran! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Nggh..." Napas berat dan putus-putus meluncur dari kedua belah bibir sang pangeran dan didengar dari sudut pandang manapun, suara itu terdengar sensual di telinga Zero.

"Jangan mendesah di telingaku! Itu menjijikan!"

"Ahn..."

Kaname masih bisa mendengar rutukan tak enak dari mulut sang _hunter, 'Aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, bodoh! Suaraku tersangkut di kerongkongan!'_

"Demi apa, Kuran?! Cepat menyingkir dariku! Apa yang salah denganmu hari ini?!"

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, Zero mendorong Kaname dan membiarkan dia tersungkur kemudian jatuh mencium tanah. Tapi, melihat kondisinya yang tak berdaya rasanya tidak tega juga ia melakukan itu. Entah mengapa hatinya menyuruh dia untuk menolong vampir arogan ini.

Beberapa kali ia mengguncang bahu sang _Pureblood _dan memanggil namanya dengan sedikit tidak sopan, namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanya desahan dan gumaman tak jelas dari mulut Kaname.

Ugh, Zero mendesah lelah sebelum memutuskan untuk memapah Kaname kembali ke kamarnya. Bisa bahaya jika ada orang yang menemukan mereka dalam posisi ekstrim seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari jauh sepasang manik zambrud tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dua makhluk yang terlibat dalam sebuah _love-hate relationship. _Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas─merasa puas.

"Terima kasih, Aidou."

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Ichijou-san?"

"Aah, tidak, tidak, lupakan saja."

ooOoo

Zero sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini. Bukankah vampir adalah makhluk yang 'hampir' tidak pernah sakit? Apalagi untuk tingkatan _Pureblood _seperti Kaname. Lalu apa maksud dari wajah pucat dan napas berat serta suhu tubuh tidak normal yang bersumber dari Kaname? Terlebih lagi, mengapa ia mau repot-repot menolong monster ini?!

Ah, soal itu...

Kalau boleh jujur, di satu sisi ia merasa puas bisa melihat sisi tak berdaya dari sang _Pureblood_. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa tak tega jika harus meninggalkannya di tempat seperti itu. Ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Ichiru yang mengalami demam tinggi dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali waktu ia masih kecil. Padahal ia bisa saja meninggalkannya sekarang, tapi, sekali lagi hatinya berkata lain.

Zero melempar tubuh Kaname ke atas ranjangnya sedikit kasar. Vampir itu mengerang tak nyaman ketika punggungnya menghantam kasur dengan keras, "Ugh, oke Kuran. Maafkan aku soal itu." Ia menarik selimut sampai ke batas leher Kaname.

Dengan cekatan ia melepas jas dan _vest _hitamnya, menggantung mereka pada gantungan jas, kemudian melipat lengan kemejanya sampai perpotongan siku. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, mengambil beberapa barang sejenis yang pernah ia gunakan untuk merawat Ichiru ketika mereka masih kecil dan kembali ke tempat Kaname berbaring lemas.

Kaname dengan kondisi setengah sadar nyaris pingsan itu masih bisa merasakan ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan lembut yang hinggap di dahinya meski samar. Tangan itu mengusap pelan kepalanya, memberikan rasa nyaman sampai dunianya perlahan menggelap dan semuanya benar-benar hitam. Tangan itu pergi entah ke mana, digantikan oleh fabrik berserat halus yang dingin dan basah.

'_Huh, dia demam? Seorang Kuran terkena demam?! Yang benar saja!' Zero tertawa garing dalam hatinya._

Yah, untuk kali ini saja rasa kasihan berhasil mengalahkan kebenciannya. Kepalanya menggeleng mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Sulit dimengerti.

Zero menguap. Wajar saja jika ia mengantuk. Selama tiga jam terakhir yang ia lakukan hanya memeras handuk dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Kaname. Sesekali kepalanya terantuk lalu matanya akan membuka dengan tatapan kaget tak lama waktu berselang.

Kaname sudah terlelap tak lama setelah ia di bawa kembali ke kamarnya. Panasnya juga sudah mulai turun sekarang. Mungkin Zero bisa sedikit rileks dan mengambil kesempatannya untuk tidur barang sejenak.

"Ugh... Zero..." Kaname memanggil namanya dengan suara serak dan pelan ketika ia pergi dari sisi sang _Pureblood._

"Eh?""Nggh... Ze... ro... jangan..."

Dahi sang _hunter_ mengkerut, _'Dia mengigau, 'kan?'_

ooOoo

Kaname mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya benar-benar terbuka, "Ugh..."

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut meski tidak separah kemarin.

Kaname menoleh, mendapati seorang Zero Kiryuu tengah terlelap di atas sofa─yang seharusnya tak ada di sana─tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Entah untuk apa si rambut perak itu memindahkannya, Kaname juga tidak mengerti.

Sang pangeran menghampirinya. Ia mengambil tempat di atas tubuh Zero yang masih terlelap dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Aroma khas lavender menguar dari tubuh lelaki di bawahnya, membuat Kaname rela menarik napas panjang sesering mungkin.

Ia telusuri helai perak nan lembut itu dengan ujung hidungnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan yang selalu ia sukai dari pemuda yang satu ini. Senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya yang terbenam di perpotongan leher Zero.

"Nngh...," Zero melenguh, kemudian menggeliat seperti kucing yang kenyamanannya terusik.

Zero membuka kedua matanya perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang tercerai berai semalam.

'_Hn? Mata itu... surai coklat itu... senyuman iblis itu... Aah, apa yang dia lakukan di atas tubuhku? Aku harus cepat-cepat bangun...'_

Kaname kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah sang _hunter. _Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Zero kemudian berbisik dengan nada seduktif, "Aahn, Kiryuu, kelihatannya juniorku membutuhkan perhatian darimu."

Matanya benar-benar membulat sempurnya sekarang. Ia kaget bukan main ketika yang ada di dalam bayangannya ternyata bukan hanya imajinasi belaka. Yang ia lihat pertama kali benar-benar wajah menyeringai Kaname yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti darinya.

"Astaga! Sudah kubilang, Kuran! Jangan mendesah di telingaku seperti itu! Dan apa maksudnya ini? Cih, menyingkir dariku!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, 'kan, Kiryuu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**~End~**

A/N : Halo, kalian bisa panggil saya Wyomia, Wyomi, Mia. Saya bertugas untuk menggantikan posisi Eve di sini selama ia menjalankan misi untuk –piiiiip-, -piiiip-, dan –piiiiip-. Kata Eve, dia yakin fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi keripik pedas karena dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dia juga meminta maaf karena fanfic-fanfic multichapnya nggak ada yang update sampe tembus 2014. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, bahkan mem-fave dan follow cerita-cerita Eve sebelumnya.

Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic yang satu ini...

Salam Hangat,

Wyomia & Eve


End file.
